


Akame Ga Kill: Esdeath's Self Bondage

by RPGamerWriter



Series: One Shot Storylines [7]
Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ball Gags, Bondage, Gags, Other, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: Esdeath ties herself up for an imaginary dominant~





	Akame Ga Kill: Esdeath's Self Bondage

General Esdeath hadn't done much self-bondage recently. The last real scene that she can recall happened long before she met Tatsumi and recruited the Jaegers. It was the most intense self-bondage that she undertook to date. Rather than binding and gagging herself for the sake of pleasure she'd drive that intensity much higher by imagining herself at the mercy of someone greater... Someone stronger than her on the battlefield. This was a new twist for Esdeath, submitting to a higher power, but who would know better how to top the Empire's Strongest? 

The setting was Esdeath's exercise room. Intended as a bedroom, she filled it with a large "Universal" type weight machine. She mounted several mirrors to the walls, and a few more are loose. One wall is covered with about thirty metal prints. For this scene, Esdeath pulled down the window-shade, stripped, and knelt before one of the big mirrors. Kneeling down, knees spread wide, she picked up a collar, and wrapped it around her neck, enjoying the smell, the rough feel of it. The heavy padlock went easily through the hasp, and with a resonant snap, the lock closed shut. Enslaved she rushed around her headquarters collecting up the necessary supplies.

When the floor of the exercise room was littered with rope, leather, cuffs, and various other items of pain or restraint, Esdeath laid down on the padded black bench to check the view. Not good. She got up, and angled the bench up 30 degrees, locking it in place with a heavy steel pin. Better, but still not good enough. Esdeath slid the large movable mirror a few feet along the wall until it was opposite where her head would be. She climbed back onto the bench, enjoying the sight of her toned muscles rippling as she positioned herself feet down on the leg curl bar, body lying back on the bench, arms reaching high over her head, holding the two huge metal supports, between which the weights ride. Esdeath pretended that her wrists and ankles were fastened, and squirmed a bit. It felt good, stretching the muscles like that, and it looked good too.

Her sight turned inward as she gazed into the mirrors, and she found herself wishing that she could replicate herself, with one copy to spring up and take control, binding the other copy tightly to the bench. Esdeath imagined how nice it would be to be able to tower over such a powerful warrior, made helpless by her bonds, and forced to submit to her. The sub would have to do anything Esdeath commanded, or face her wrath! Ah, what a pleasant thought. Her point of view shimmered, and suddenly she found those imagined bonds seeming a bit more real as she gazed up at the powerful, domineering male who held her captive. He was as nude as she, but Esdeath could sense the menace in his burning, intense gaze. Without words, They both knew that he would be teaching Esdeath the full meaning of her slavery. They both knew that she wanted him to be demanding, unyielding, concerned only with his own pleasure, not hers. Her pleasure would come from serving him to perfection. He nodded in agreement and smiled down at her fiercely.

Esdeath shivered in anticipation and broke free of her imaginings. She got up and began organizing her materials to be within arm's reach of the weight bench, wisps of her imagery still floating through her mind. She was trembling a bit with excitement. "Soon," She thought, "soon". From several choices, Esdeath selected the locking leather chastity belt which she applies to her waist and nether regions.

Firmly in the grip of the mood Esdeath established, she reached for the largest rubber cock in her collection, knowing that she was to be used by "him" in every conceivable way, including that most intimate way. Esdeath could not refuse him. As she lubricated it, it's size made her nervous. Ready, she bowed forward until her forehead touched the carpet, her ass raised. Reaching back, she placed the head against her anus and began to press. Esdeath could feel the tip of the intruder begin to enter her, and she concentrated on relaxing the anal sphincter muscles. All at once they relaxed some, and it slid in about an inch. Esdeath increased the pressure, and slowly the widest part of the head entered her, making the muscles burn at having to stretch open so wide. When the head was completely past the muscle ring, the rest slid in fairly easily, until she felt the tip pressing against an intestinal wall, deep inside her. Two more inches of cock remained outside her but knew that's all she was going to be able to take. Esdeath's rectum felt pleasantly full, the intruder no larger than some normal fecal bodies. Quickly, she pulled the leather crotch strap of her "chastity belt" back between her legs, and made it as tight as she could, considering what protruded behind her. Wrapping the waist belts firmly from back to front, Esdeath fastened both with small padlocks. At first, she couldn't decide if the rubber cock was a prisoner inside of her, or if SHE was its prisoner. Esdeath's first few steps caused it to shift and move within me as if it were alive. "The latter" she quickly decided, knowing herself at its mercy, at the mercy of her master.

Next, she strapped a large, red ballgag into her mouth, and padlocked the strap shut with a miniature lock. The big ball filled a good portion of her mouth, and the heavy rubber plate in front did a reasonable job sealing her lips. her mouth and ass were filled with the rubber which comprises "his" flesh, and her nether regions had been secured in leather. Esdeath knew that "he" wanted to see the rest of her similarly restrained, and she hastened to obey. "Mmmmf~" As Esdeath worked, her tongue explored this invader poking through between her lips.

Esdeath unfastened all the many buckles on her leg harness and attached the two rings at its top to their mates on her belt. Locks secured that shut. Before progressing to the next step, she tied her key ring to a long piece of waxed string and tied the string to her left belt ring. That would be her insurance policy when she was ready to get free. Gathering another heavy padlock, Esdeath locked the two rings at the bottom of the leg harness to the thick metal ring welded to the leg curl bar. Sliding as many straps under the weight bench as she could, she sat down and began to cinch the heavy leather belts closed. The roller buckles helped her make them very tight... tight enough that they pulled themselves deep into her flesh, but not so tight as to cut off circulation. Esdeath worked her way up her legs until every buckle was tight. She could squirm a bit, but her legs were well held. It felt good, really good, to be held that tightly.

"Hmmmp!" Esdeath leaned back and suppressed a gasp. Changing her position had caused the rubber cock to make a firm thrust within her. "HMMMMFUH~!" She paused to breathe through her nose, and relax. Twisting slightly to the side, she gathered up the first piece of rope, and threaded it up through the right belt ring, across the expanse of black leather covering her abdomen, and back down through the left belt ring. Both arms behind her back, underneath the bench, Esdeath pulled the rope tight and secured it with a square knot. She pulled her stomach in as far as she could. Both ends looped up, across the ridged bowl of her abdomen, and disappeared beneath the bench. They too were pulled tight, very tight, and knotted. The ropes sunk deep into the tender flesh, and some redness could already be seen. A second loop joined the first, passing close to the base of her ribs. Already she was out of rope.

To each end of the rope, Esdeath tied on another length of rope, allowing the process to be continued. "Hnnnnfm~!" She exhaled every wisp of air, and quickly looped the ropes over her ribs, adding another knot. After taking a very small breath, another loop was added. Then another, running across the tops of her breasts and down through her armpits. After tying, she brought the ends up a different way, bringing them down across her shoulders. Both were knotted to the strands at the base of her breasts, looped under, and then tied securely below. There wasn't enough rope to make another loop. Esdeath tested her bonds. Other than being able to lift her shoulders an inch or two, and squirm a bit from side to side, she was well held. The ropes across her ribs forced her to continue taking relatively shallow breaths, reinforcing the feeling of captivity. Groping around on the floor with her right hand, Esdeath connected with her wrist cuffs, lifted them up to where she could see them and buckled them on. The metal rings gave a soft tinkling as of wind chimes as she moved. Esdeath secured each buckle strap with a small lock so that she could not remove them without a key. 

Further rummaging produced two heavy padlocks and a pair of nipple clips, which she rested on her belly. The metal was cold on her skin. Esdeath's earlier struggles, combined with her sightless groping, had served to cover her with a thin glistening layer of sweat. Attached to the hasp of one of the locks was another strand of waxed string, this one leading to an amber pill bottle on the floor. It disappeared into the block of ice that filled the bottle, but she knew that inside that block of ice was a key labeled "A". Esdeath looked at the bottoms of the two locks resting on her belly, confirming that each of them also bore the letter "A" engraved deeply into their metal. Esdeath knew that she could not afford to use the wrong set of locks here, or else she would truly be bound and the Jaegers hadn't completed their current mission yet. Esdeath reached over her head with her left hand and grasped the loop of chain that she had attached to the exercise machine's main pylons earlier. It was the work of but a moment to snag chain and ring and secure them with a padlock. 

*SNAP!* 

That limb was secure. Esdeath rechecked that the string still ran from that padlock, back to the ice-filled pill bottle. All was well. With her one remaining free hand, she flicked a fingernail across her exposed nipples. "GMMMMF~" Her pussy lips throbbed with hotness, but the pleasant warmth of her growing arousal was interrupted by the unpleasant sensation of pinching, as the leather pouch covering her folds found itself being soaked in her essence. "Mmmmmf~ MMM!" More flicks to the nipples made the feelings much worse, much more intense. When both nipples were standing erect, as much as they ever do, she let the jaws of the nipple clips open and then bite closed. In her excited condition, everything seemed more intense, and the gag muffled a pair of soft groans. The nipple clips must have grown teeth, because a pool of fire began dripping off them, burning its way across her skin until her whole breasts seemed to hurt in sympathy.

"FMMMMMMFUH~!" Esdeath gave in to the sensation, trying to amplify it, and began moaning softly as she squirmed in her bonds, savoring the feeling of helplessness, of being captured, owned, mastered. The firm rod planted deep in her ass warned Esdeath not to move too much, but its warning was unnecessary, for her bonds prevented much motion.

Esdeath sought to complete the picture. Grasping the final padlock, she reached her other arm up over her head, and tried to bring together ring, padlock, and chain, using only four fingers and a thumb, while being very careful not to drop the padlock. Having her arm up that high put extra tension on the skin over her right nipple, and the clip there bit in even more deeply, while she struggled to complete her bondage. Hooking the chain with the lock was no problem, and it didn't take too many moments to catch the edge of the ring from her wrist cuff, but it was difficult to use her fingers to rotate the lock upwards and twist it closed. Having gotten that far, it proved almost impossible to press the lock closed. Each time she attempted it, the lock would swing open and the ring or the chain would pull out. Again and again, she hooked the ring, starting the whole procedure over, and every time it would slip away, sometimes infuriatingly near to closure. As Esdeath worked at this problem, her bound body wiggled and squirmed, trying to provide an extra fraction of an inch here or there, to improve her position. In addition to her struggles, the day was warm, and soon Esdeath was covered with a heavy film of sweat. It was hard to keep her head bent so that she could see the activities happening around her wrist, and after a while, she gave up trying to watch. Making her head comfortable on the edge of the padded weight bench, Esdeath proceeded entirely by feel. After a number of botched attempts, she got close a few times. By redoubling her efforts, and trying again and again, she eventually got the lock closed. 

*SNAP!* 

She tugged at it experimentally, and determined that she was well held. Now there would be no escape. Esdeath rested for a moment, catching her breath, and admiring the beautiful vision of strength who lay bound to immobility, somewhere just on the other side of the mirrors. They both squirmed, showing off our their healthy physique, proudly displaying their ropes. She tried to smile at him, and she could see his eyes twinkling in amusement as he gazed at her. The magical spell faded a little as she stared into the mirrors, and she found herself wondering how well she was really held. Esdeath set out to test her bonds, and pulled and twisted and wrenched herself in every conceivable way. The muscles in her legs bunched up, bulging, but even those were unable to burst the heavy leather straps. Pushing, pulling, flexing in every direction, nothing changed. Esdeath's bonds were implacable, holding her in place with seeming effortlessness. The tinkling voice of the swaying chains was laughing at her, mocking the pitiful human who sought to do battle with leather and steel. 

There was something arousing, something sexual about that struggle. It was as if she was held in the arms of an overwhelmingly powerful lover, and she just wouldn't let her free. In her impassioned struggles, the motions of the thick rubber cock within her became somehow pleasurable, as if that too was part of this tussle. When every inch of her body knew, absolutely KNEW that it was held in inescapable bondage, Esdeath gave up, and accepted defeat. She lays there placidly, waiting for her fiendish Master to come in, to gloat at his prize, to force her to obey his will. He never came. Time passed, and the magical mood slowly ebbed, fading to near nothingness. Esdeath was no longer a desirable prize, held captive to await her Master's pleasure, she was just some kinky woman, tied to a weight bench. Esdeath knew she was alone, that nothing else would happen. Esdeath felt abandoned, isolated. Irritably, she used the fingers of her left hand to slowly pull in the icy pill bottle. It seemed like a lot of time had passed, and with the heat of the room she felt certain that the ice would have melted, but when the bottle finally touched her questing fingers, Esdeath found that the majority of the ice still remained. She had a long time in which to "savor" her bonds. Somehow the prospect of "savoring" them alone over the next few hours with nothing at the end except a cold key to unlock her locks didn't seem so appealing anymore.

Esdeath laid her head back and tried to relax. That helped some, but her body was filled with little aches. The blaze of the nipple clamps had died down some, but there was still a merry flame dancing on each nipple. Esdeath's struggles had exposed her to the whims of her bonds, and she found her chest crisscrossed with wide stripes of pink skin, all bearing rope imprints. And a few of the lowest leather straps, down around her ankles, seemed to have tightened their hold. Somehow, they were pinching somewhat, and that didn't feel nice either. Esdeath imagined a faint whisper of laughter from "him" as he breezed by and sneered at her predicament. But that was just her imaginings, the mode was surely gone. her ass no longer felt pleasure from the huge invader, it felt violated. Esdeath tried to contract her muscles, to expel it, but the leather bonds held it deep within her. She felt degraded by having that prong within her. 

Esdeath knew that captives might well have to wait for extended periods in tight bondage, just as she was then. Knowing that there would be no further demands made on her, that all that lay ahead was waiting, uncomfortable waiting, made everything seem dull and lackluster. "You wanted to know what being bound and ignored felt like" Esdeath admonished herself. "Now you get to find out." Indeed she did. Esdeath shifted uneasily, trying to find a comfortable position, and began to wait in earnest. All the discomforts made sleep was an impossibility, and boredom quickly set in. "Oh, if only some plaything would appear, then this could become interesting again." Esdeath mused to herself. Nothing changed. The sounds of the wind and the clip-clops of horses on the distant road were the only changes in her environment. Even so, Esdeath was determined to experience the full period of bondage, if for no other reason than to convince herself that this wasn't really as much fun as she had expected.

After a long while, her left hand began to go to sleep. Esdeath struggled, twisting her arm and shifting the cuff up her forearm slightly, but this only helped for a little while. It started to go to sleep again. She tried to sit bolt upright with alarm, but of course, just she ricocheted off her ropes and slammed back onto the bench. That unexpected feeling distracted her for a few moments, but then the rush of adrenaline hit. While that powerful drug coursed through her system, she quickly drew the pill bottle back up into her hand. About one third had melted. Esdeath dumped out the water, and began warming the block of ice with her hand. It rattled around inside the thick plastic bottle. She could feel it melt at her touch, but the progress was still very slow. Esdeath couldn't pull hard on the string, for fear that it would break, stranding her. Many long minutes went to trying to melt that ice, as now two kinds of cold began clawing in earnest at her hand. Long ages passed, slowly.

Finally, enough ice had melted to withdraw the ice-encased key from the bottle. She closed her tingling hand over it firmly, and with heat and pressure managed to shear the ice along its natural stress lines in about a minute. A few moments more to melt the string off of the ice, and finally, the key was free! With trembling fingers and a nearly numb arm, Esdeath tried to fit the key into the lock, but instead, she dropped it. It took long moments to reel it back in with the string. This time, it went into the keyway, and the lock fell to the floor with a crash. Esdeath slowly pulled her arm down, and rested it on her chest. It felt so good to have it free that she ignored the remainder of her bonds, and just lay there. A few times she tried to reach over with her right hand and massage it, but the laughing chains prevented any such freedoms.

Esdeath used the "A" key again to make another loud crash, and her right hand flew to comfort her injured arm. She laid like that for a long while, massaging life back into herself, her mind empty save only for concerns about the arm.

Crisis averted, she began to stir, what little she could. By this point, Esdeath was weary and starting to get stiff. With a feeling of emptiness, she reeled in the other string, and began undoing what locks she could reach. Then she began the tedious process of untying knots that she couldn't see, and peeling off the ropes. Each strand of the soft thick rope had burrowed itself a nest in her skin; when Esdeath lifted it away, a beautiful red furrow remained, imprinted with the diagonals of the rope pattern. Finally free of the rope, Esdeath tugged open all the buckles, and turned, grateful to be able to sit up again. She plucked off the nipple clips and dashed them to the floor. Esdeath breathed hard from the pain, wincing, but didn't make a sound.

"Mmmmf~" Continuing to ignore her gag, since she didn't need to communicate, Esdeath slid down to her knees before the big mirror, and admired the deep red impressions that crisscrossed her upper body. Already they were starting to fade, but they looked as if they belonged there. They made a nice decoration to go with her toned muscles. Then she removed her chastity belt, now completely dark and wet. Esdeath wandered off to her bedroom, and slowly removed the prong from within her. She enjoyed a chance to sit on the bed and relax, no longer filled to the brim. Suddenly tired, and feeling mental even more vacant and drained, Esdeath carefully cleaned and dried the rubbery cock. Leaving it on the counter, she went back into the exercise room, dully taking notice of the fact that her ass now felt strangely empty, as if something important was missing. But she was too tired to care.

Esdeath knelt again, unlocked and removed the ballgag. Now she was nude save only for the collar. She arose, washed the gag, and carefully put everything away. Esdeath moved as a zombie, her mind empty. Not peaceful, not tranquil, just empty. There were no spontaneous thoughts. All the exercise equipment was returned to its normal configuration. Only the bundle of keys remained, next to the mirror. When the cleanup was complete, Esdeath knelt again, and knew with certainty that she was dismissed. She unlocked the collar, and carried it carefully off to its storage location. 

Now Esdeath was free, but her mind was still empty. Had intruders burst in through the front door to capture her, she would have been unable to resist them. Esdeath didn't even have it in her to wonder when this state of emptiness would end, she just snagged a towel and took a needed bath.

That revived her enough to go out and find dinner while waiting for her Jaegers to return from accomplishing their current task at hand.


End file.
